Ginny and the New Come Problem
by wisperinglilies
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Ginny and Harry are together, what could go wrong? How about on the day Ginny gets some of the most important news of her life he leaves?
1. Introduction The News

A/N- whoever has their name in the bubble at the end of someone talking is whoever spoke. Mya is Hermione btw.

Prologue

Ginny sat there reading the letter over again. She had been so excited to come home and tell him the news, but when she got there all she found was the letter;

_**Ginny,**_

_**I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I have to. I couldn't keep lying to you and myself. I don't love you anymore, and so, I'm moving away to France. I'm sorry, but I have to do this.**_

_**Harry**_

So here she was, sitting on their bed trying to decide what to do. If she told him he'd come back and although she'd be happy, he'd be miserable. She finally decided that she wouldn't tell him. All that was left was to decide what to do about the baby.

A/N - So how's that for a first chapter? Review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 0ne Telling Hermione

Disclaimer : I dunno if I put this in the first chappie, so i'm putting it here, I own none of the characters!!! This is my standing disclaimer, it goes for all chapters!!!

Chapter 1 - Telling Hermione

It had been two weeks and she still hadn't told anyone about Harry leaving or her being pregnant. Today she was taking Hermione shopping and she was going to tell her, and then tonight she was having dinner with her family and that's when she would tell them.

Her and Hermione were walking down the street talking when the subject of work came up. "So, Mya, how is your job at the Ministry going?" (Gin)

"Well, It's actually going well. Oh hey, I forgot to ask, do you mind if my partner at work comes to lunch with us? We need to go over some stuff." (Mya)

"I don't care, but I need to tell you some stuff before he shows up. Who is your new partner anyway?" (Gin)

"Malfoy, but you don't have to worry, he won't tease you. I do believe he really has changed." (Mya)

"Um Mya, Draco never teased me. We were friends in school." (Gin)

"Really? I didn't know that." (Mya)

"No one really did besides the Slytherins." (Gin), "Shall we head to lunch?" They went into a place called Xaviers (A/n - that is a restaurant in the town I live in, so I don't own it!!) and when they were seated began to talk again.

"So, Ginny, what did you want to tell me?" (Mya)

"I actually wanted to tell you why I invited everyone to dinner tonight so you can be prepaired to hold Ron back." (Gin)

"What's so bad that I would have to hold Ron back?" (Mya)

"Well, I'm pregnant." (Gin)

"Really?! Is it Harry's?" (Mya) raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." (Gin)

"Well why would I have to hold Ron back then?" (Mya)

"Because of this." said Ginny pulling out the letter from Harry and sitting it in front of Hermione, "I haven't even gotten a chance to tell him, excuse me." she said before getting up and heading for the bathroom with her hands in front of her face hiding the tears falling from her eyes now.

At that moment Draco came in and sat down across from Hermione. "What's wrong with Ginny?" he asked.

"She's pregnant." (Mya)

"So, shouldn't she be happy, her and Potter are having a baby." (Draco)

"Sure, but then you have to add this." said Mya handing Draco the letter, "Of all the things he's done to her, this has to be the worse." she then got up and followed Ginny.

A/N - Thanx to all my reviewers!!! You are wonderful!!!

sam - I know that chapter was rather short, i hope this one was more satisfying. Thanx for reviewing

Eve Granger - This chapter was rather longer, I hope you liked it!!

devilz child - I like your name...reminds me of my niece, LOL... I'm glad you liked my story. I made this one a little longer than the last one, but it's still not that long. Don't worry, the farther into the story I get the longer the chapters get.


	3. Chapter Two Preparations

Chapter 2 - Preparations

As Draco left the restaurant and headed down the streets of Diagon Alley he saw a formiliar head walking in the other direction. "Granger, hey Granger!"

She turned around confused at who would call her her maiden name, then she saw who it was, "What do you want Draco?"

"Where's Ginny?" Draco said a little confused.

"She went on home to get ready." (Mya)

"Ready for what?" (Draco)

"She's telling her family tonight." (Mya)

"Oh, is she okay?" he said, the concern evident in his voice.

"I guess. She left in such a hurry." (Mya)

"Okay. Oh, and Granger?" (Draco)

"It's Weasley now Draco, and what?" (Mya)

"Tell Ginny I said good luck." (Draco)

"I will Draco." she said, smiling before turning around and walking away.

Later

Knock Knock Knock

"Coming." (Gin)

"Hey Gin." Ron said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey. Go on into the living room and sit down. I've got to finish getting ready." Gin said before turning and walking back up stairs.

"You go sit down Ron, I'm going to go help Ginny get ready." Mya said, following Ginny up the stairs. She walked into Ginny's room and there were clothes everywhere.

"Mya, just the person I wanted to see. Can you enlarge this dress a little, it's to small." (Gin)

"Sure." Mya said taking the dress in her hands and muttering a quick spell while holding her wand up to it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Ginny said slipping it on. "I'm so nervous." she said sitting down on the bed.

"It's okay Ginny, your family will understand. They'll probably want to kill Harry for leaving, and Molly will probably force you to move back home, but hey, look on the bright side, you'll have a baby. I don't know anything in the world that can make you happier." (Mya)

"You're right Mya. Thanks." Ginny said, just as the doorbell rang, "That'll be them."

"I'll answer it Gin. You finish getting ready." Mya said getting up and heading out the bedroom door. She stopped at the door and looked back at Ginny, "Oh and by the way Gin, Draco said good luck." Then she walked out the door and down to greet the rest of the family.

A/N- Well that's the end of the chapter, I know it's short, but trust me, they get longer. There are only a couple more short chapters, and pretty soon there's going to be some action, whether it's good or bad, I'll never tell...

Thanx for all the reviewers!!! I read them all, and they made me very happy!!! Thanx!!!

Chapter 3 - A Disasterous Dinner Part 2

What will her family say when she tells them that she's pregnant and that Harry left?


	4. Chapter Three A Disasterous Dinner

Chapter 3 - A Disasterous Dinner Part 1

Everyone had come, and they were all sitting there at the big table in her dining room. All the kids were at a smaller table off to the side in the room. There was Fred and Angelina Weasley with their two twin sons, George and Katie Weasley with their daughter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Percy showed up. Let's just say that she was very nervous. "So Ginny, what is the special occasion?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, everyone, I have something to tell you, I'm pregnant." she said really fast.

"That's great Gin, now you and Harry can get married and have a little family." (Ron)

"No Ron, me and Harry aren't getting married." Ginny said, feeling tears begin to build up behind her eyes.

"Why not?" asked Ron standing up defensively and turning towards her, "It's his isn't it?"

"Yes Ron, It is his. He doesn't know about it yet though." Ginny nearly whispered, but yet everyone heard. She stood up as she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Ron turned to look at her. She could tell he was getting angry, but not at Harry. At her for not telling his best friend, if only he knew.

"And why doesn't he know? Huh? He should know that his girlfriend is pregnant shouldn't he?" said Ron practically screaming.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek before she whispered, "I'm not his girlfriend anymore." Everyone seemed to hear this, and Rons eyes seemed to soften.

"What, Why? I don't understand." (Ron)

"He left me Ron. He left me two weeks ago on the day I found out. All he left was this letter. I didn't even get a chance to tell him." she hollered at him before throwing the letter down on the table and running upstairs, crying.

Preview of the next chapter -

Chapter 4 - The Aftermath

"Ron, open your eyes. Harry has always been this way. I can't believe it took you this long to realize it. I personally can't believe Ginny didn't leave after all the things he's done to her." Mya slapped her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. Ron turned to Mya.

"What do you mean, after all that he's done to her? What has he done to her?" Ron said, Mya could hear the anger in his voice.

"Crap, Gin's gonna be mad, but I guess it's to late now." (Mya)

"Mya, tell me now." Ron said turning to her....


	5. Chapter Four The Aftermath

Chapter 4 - The Aftermath

"Why do you think I told you to sit back down Ron? Huh? I told you to stay down and don't make a big scene. Is this what you wanted?? To send her upstairs crying. If you would learn to listen and pay attention then this never would have happened. I was confused when Ginny came to me and asked me to keep you calm, but now I understand. Look what your big mouth has gone and done now. What do you have to say for yourself." Hermione hollered at him in their flat in England.

"I didn't know, I never would have thought that he could, he would-" (Ron)

"Be a git? Ron, open your eyes. Harry has always been this way. I can't believe it took you this long to realize it. I personally can't believe Ginny didn't leave after all the things he's done to her." Mya slapped her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. Ron turned to Mya.

"What do you mean, after all that he's done to her? What has he done to her?" Ron said, Mya could hear the anger in his voice.

"Crap, Gin's gonna be mad, but I guess it's to late now." (Mya)

"Mya, tell me now." Ron said turning to her.

"Only if you swear not to kill him." (Mya)

"Fine, Whatever, Just tell me." (Ron)

"He said rude things to her, he never said he loved her unless forced to, he got angry if she went out very long with her friends without him, he always worked late, and he insulted her continuously." Mya stopped there and Ron turned to look at her.

"Is that everything?" Ron said. She turned away, bighting her lip, "Mya, tell me. i promise not to go after him."

"Well, you rememer those like two months when Ginny stayed home a lot and I always went to visit her?" (Mya)

"Yeah." (Ron)

"Well, the reason was because Harry would come home drunk a lot and- and he would...That's why she, well, that's why..." She trailed off, biting her lip to hold back the tears.

"Oh god no mya. Please tell me that you're joking." He looked into her face and she bit her lip even harder. "Oh my god." Ron said putting his head in his hands.

A/N- Okay, I thought I'd upload two chapters tonight just for the heck of it, so here it is...Review and tell me what you think, maybe if you ask nicely I'll update twice again!!!


	6. Chapter five Confronting the problem

Chapter 5 - Confronting the Problem

"Gin, I know that you don't want to, but you really need to tell him. You have to." (Mrs.W)

"I know mum. I am planning on telling him this weekend. I'm going to go there and tell him face to face." (Gin)

"Good. Make sure to tell him I said hi, will you?"(Mrs.W)

"Sure mum." (Gin), "I gotta go now."

"Okay, bye sweetheart." Mrs.Weasley said, giving Ginny a hug. After she was through Ginny went out on the back porch and apparated back to her apartment. When she got there she saw someone on her couch she really didn't want to talk to right now.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" (Gin)

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but you weren't home, so I couldn't." (Gin)

"But Ginny, it's my baby. Why couldn't you even owl me?"

"Because, Harry, I didn't want to make you miserable." Ginny said backing up a bit as he stood up and walked towards her. "Have you been drinking?" she said, fear in her voice. She backed up and hit the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said grabbing her arms. He was digging his nails into them. "I would have come back sooner. All you had to do was tell me. Send me an owl. Anything. I would have come back."

"Harry, you're hurting me. Stop Harry, that hurts. I was going to tell you this weekend in person. I didn't want you to come back and be miserable." ginny said as the pain in her arms got even worse, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"Well, it's to late for that now isn't it? You got yourself pregnant, and now we're stuck together." he said more to himself than to her. She noticed he wasn't paying attention and tried to slip out of his hands, but this made him angry and he tightened his grasp, digginig his nails deeper into her skin. "Trying to get away are we? Can't have that, you see, I'm going to have to marry you now that we're having a baby, and you can't get away."

"I didn't 'go and get myself pregnant' Harry, I didn't climb on top of myself and get pregnant." At that he slapped her hard across her face.

"Don't you dare ever talk to me like that again Ginny, never." he said angrily, she shrunk back into the wall as much as possible.

"Harry, please let go, we can talk about this. You're hurting me right now. Please stop." she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Potter, I suggest you let go of her now, before I make you."

He dropped her on the floor, and on the way down she managed to slam her back into the wall. He turned around, "Ah, my good friend. You see, she didn't even tell me that I had a child and I was just talking to her about it. You understand don't you?" he said a bit nervously, seeing the other man pointing his wand at him.

"I'm not your friend, and you still had no reason to hurt her. Come over hear Gin, and stand behind me." he said looking at Ginny, and she did as she was told.

"What are you doing? I was talking to her." Harry said, the anger returning.

"Well you aren't anymore." He said. Suddenly there was a pop in the middle of the room and everyone turned to see Ron standing there.

A/N - Thanx to all my reviewers!!! i hope you all had a great Christmas, unlike me!!! Two funerals and a power outage, but hey, I'm happy, I got the best CD ever!! Green Day, American Idiot!!! Yay!!!

P.S. - I have to say I don't own that line where she says she didn't climb on top of herself and get pregnant...it's from 'Save the Last Dance' which is a movie I love...Also, there are some things coming up in the story that may be slightly unexpected, so don't flame me!!


	7. chapter six What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 6 - What Are You Doing Here?

He looked from Draco, who had his wand pointed towards Harry, to Harry, and then to Ginny cowering behind Draco, crying. He walked over to Ginny and pulled her over to sit on the couch and talk to her. As she sat back on the couch she winced when her back hit it, and sat back up. "Gin, what's going on, and what's he doing here" Ron had hold of Ginny's hand and as she began to cry harder he gently slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Ow." she said as he accidentally hit her sore back.

"What's wrong Gin" (Ron) he lifted up the sleeve of her shirt and saw a big hand print around her arm and cuts from Harry's nails where he had been holding her. "why you little." Ron said as he jumped up and went after Harry.

"Draco, make them stop, please." (Gin) He muttered a few words and they were torn apart and bound in ropes. "Can you bring them to my mums house? I don't feel like dealing with them here. I'll apparate." Draco nodded and then they all flooed to the Burrow, Ginny apparating directly after them. She walked into the house and was immediately pulled into a hug by her mum, which hurt her arms quite a bit, so she let a small yelp of pain, which her mum heard.

She pulled away from Ginny"What's wrong Ginny"

"You just hurt my arms, that's all." (Gin)

"Alright, let me see." (Mrs.W) Ginny rolled up her sleeves and showed her the hand prints. "Oh dear, what happened" At that moment Harry and Ron fell through the chimney, still bound, and Draco stepped off to the side so that Ginny was the only one that noticed him.

"Harry did it." Ginny said quietly.

"What! How could he? Why did he" Molly asked turning red in the face.

"He was drinking like before and" Ginny was cut off by Molly.

"Before? Has he done it before" (Mrs.W)

Ginny nodded"It wasn't as bad as before."

"What! He's done worse to you" this time it was Draco speaking.

"What are you doing here" asked Molly suspiciously.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Ron was now bound to a chair on the opposite end of the room of Harry, and Harry was now sitting in a chair in the corner with his head in his hands. He had had a sobering charm cast on him. Draco was in another corner watching Molly cleaning up Ginny's bruises and cuts. After Molly had bandaged her arms where his nails had dug in she said"Okay, all done." (Molly)

"Um, can you take a look at my back too" (Gin)

"What happened" (Molly)

"I hit the wall when Harry let go." (Gin)

"Oh, well turn around." (Molly) She did so, and Molly raised her shirt. There was a big bruise across the top of her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Molly ran her hand over it and Ginny let out a howl of pain"That hurt mum, what'd you do"

"All I did was run my hand over it. I think the bone's bruised. I can't fix that, you'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow or something." (Molly)

"Okay." (Gin)

"Now, Draco, I don't know how to thank you for being there for Ginny, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't had been there." Molly said, sending a glare to Harry. At that moment Arthur walked in.

When he saw everyone sitting in there he suspected something was up"What's going on"

"Well, dear, Ginny went home and Harry was there, and-" (Molly)

"Oh hello there Harry, how are you" (Mr.W)

He raised a hand to wave, then he suddenly stood up"You shouldn't say that Mr. Weasley, I don't deserve to be in your good graces." and with that he left with a pop.

"I think it's safe to let Ron go now Draco." (Gin) Mr. Weasley must not have noticed him there before, because he turned around quickly and got an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house." (Mr.W) Draco quickly listened and was gone with a pop.

A/N - So, what do ya think? Do you like it? Review and Tell me. Thanx to all reviewers! The next chapter is getting into the good stuff I think, do you wanna know what's coming up?

Chapter 7: Mr.Weasley Hears the Cold Hard Truth

"You mean Harry's done this to you before? I just don't understand." Mr.W said, sitting down.

"Yes Dad. Your perfect little Harry isn't so perfect. He used to beat me so bad that I would black out for days, and Hermione was the only one who ever figured out why I never showed up for anything, and why I was always crying. He would get drunk after work and took all his stress out on his innocent little girlfriend, that's why I lost my first baby...

Reviews help me update faster!


	8. Chapter 7 Leave

Chapter 7 - Leave

Ron was now bound to a chair on the opposite end of the room of Harry, and Harry was now sitting in a chair in the corner with his head in his hands. He had had a sobering charm cast on him. Draco was in another corner watching Molly cleaning up Ginny's bruises and cuts. After Molly had bandaged her arms where his nails had dug in she said, "Okay, all done." (Molly)

"Um, can you take a look at my back too?" (Gin)

"What happened?" (Molly)

"I hit the wall when Harry let go." (Gin)

"Oh, well turn around." (Molly) She did so, and Molly raised her shirt. There was a big bruise across the top of her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Molly ran her hand over it and Ginny let out a howl of pain, "That hurt mum, what'd you do?"

"All I did was run my hand over it. I think the bone's bruised. I can't fix that, you'll have to go to the doctor tomorrow or something." (Molly)

"Okay." (Gin)

"Now, Draco, I don't know how to thank you for being there for Ginny, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't had been there." Molly said, sending a glare to Harry. At that moment Arthur walked in.

When he saw everyone sitting in there he suspected something was up, "What's going on?"

"Well, dear, Ginny went home and Harry was there, and-" (Molly)

"Oh hello there Harry, how are you?" (Mr.W)

He raised a hand to wave, then he suddenly stood up, "You shouldn't say that Mr. Weasley, I don't deserve to be in your good graces." and with that he left with a pop.

"I think it's safe to let Ron go now Draco." (Gin) Mr. Weasley must not have noticed him there before, because he turned around quickly and got an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house." (Mr.W) He quickly listened and was gone with a pop.

A/N - So, what do ya think? Do you like it? Review and Tell me.


	9. Chapter 8 Mr Weasley Hears the Cold, Ha...

Chapter 8 - Mr.Weasley Hears the Cold, Hard Truth

"What do you think you're doing dad? Draco helped me, if he hadn't had shown up Harry might have killed me." Ginny said angrily.

"What are you talking about? Harry tried to kill you?" (Mr.W)

"He was drunk, and he did this to me." Ginny said, pulling her shirt up to show him the bruise on her back, and her bandaged arms. "If Draco hadn't shown up, I'd probably be passed out in my apartment, mainly because Hermione was the only one smart enough to ever figure out what Harry was doing to me, and she never expected him to be there, so she wouldn't have come."

"You mean Harry's done this to you before?I just don't understand." Mr.W said, sitting down.

"Yes Dad. Your perfect little Harry isn't so perfect. He used to beat me so bad that I would black out for days, and Hermione was the only one who ever figured out why I never showed up for anything, and why I was always crying. He would get drunk after work and took all his stress out on his innocent little girlfriend, that's why I lost my first baby, not because I got sick, because Harry went over the edge." she said.

"Oh my god." was all that Mr. Weasley could say, then he straightened up and looked at Ginny, "I think I owe Mr.Malfoy an apology Ginny, will you go and get him for me?"

"Sure." she said, you could still hear the anger in her voice. She disappeared with a pop, and appeared a moment later in Draco's flat.

"Draco, are you here?" (Ginny)

"Gin? What are you doing here?" Draco said walking out of a room in the back of the house.

"My dad wants to talk to you. He wants to apologise about what he said. He didn't know what you did, he didn't know about any of it." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco said.

"About what?" (Ginny)

"Gin, I've known you since we started school, and I think I can tell when you're trying to hide something." (Draco) she gave him a weak smile, then sat down. He followed suit, and sat down next to her.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, then looked down at the floor, "This isn't the first time you know." Ginny said.

"What, that he hit you? I know." (Draco)

"No, that I was pregnant." (Ginny) She sat there for a moment, then she looked at him, "I was so excited."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" (Draco)

"It might help." (Ginny)

"I'm all ears." (Draco)

"Okay, here it goes..." (Ginny)

A/N - The next chapter is going to be of when she lost the baby, it's going to be set in the past, so you won't here any reference of Ginny and Draco until the very end of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9 Remembering

Chapter 9 - Remember...

A/N - I have made it so that there are a couple chapters in which she is telling the story, I only plan on having a remember and a remember part 2, but there might be more.

Ginny had been gone for three days to go to a doctor in another town, she was 3 months pregnant. He was checking on the baby and making sure everything was going okay with Ginny. She was so excited to be home to her and Harry's flat in England. Hermione was bringing her and helping her with her luggage. They got to her house and opened the door, Ginny with a big grin on her face, but when she opened the door her face fell. The place was a mess. There was trash everywhere, chairs were overturned, and some of the pictures off the walls were on the floor broken. "Oh my god." (Gin)

"What happened here?" (Mya)

"I don't know, I-" (Gin)

"Gin, is that you?" came Harry's voice, it sounded a little strange.

"Yeah it's me Harry, where are you?" (Gin)

"I'm in the bedroom. Can you come here?" (Harry)

"Sure Harry, Give me a minute." (Gin)

"K." (Harry)

"Alright Mya, you can go. I'll call you later." (Gin)

"Okay." she said, and then turned and walked out the door. Ginny carefully made her way back to the bedroom to see Harry on the floor in the corner, a bunch of bottles empty around him. As soon as she entered he stood up and walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" Harry said harshly.

"I went to the doctor, don't you remember? He was checking on the baby." Ginny said confused.

"Sure he was." Harry said angrily.

"What do you mean? You set the appointment up for me. Hermione took me, remember." (Ginny)

"I remember no such thing." Harry said, turning and heading to the door. Was that alcohol on his breathe?

"Harry, have you been drinking?" (Ginny)

He turned around quickly and pushed her back against the wall, hard, "Now why would you think that?" he asked harshly, his hands pinning her arms to the walls.

"Your breath smells like alcohol, a-and you're hurting me, Harry stop it." (Ginny)

"You think you can tell me what to do? You can't do a thing." Harry said slapping her. Then, he began to push her harder into the wall. She could feel his angry glare and the nails on his fingers digging into her arms, "It's no use lying to me Ginny. I'll find out sooner or later what you were really doing." She was beginning to fear what he was going to do to her, so she did the only thing she could do, she kneed him in a certain spot that would make anyone let go. He dropped down to his knees, and she tried to run, but he grabbed her ankle and she hit the floor on her stomach, her head hitting the bed post. Harry got up and strolled out of the room.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Ginny said weakly, she could feel a pain shooting through her stomach, and there was a small trickle of blood running down her forehead. All her energy was draining fast, "I need you to call the hospital, I'm hurt bad, and the baby might be hurt too."

Harry turned around and bent down to talk to her, "And why would I do that when I did this to you?" He then got up and walked out of the room, all the while Ginny hollering his name as loud as she could. She felt the last bit of energy drain out of her, and then everything went black...

A/N - Three chapters in one day...wow...I figured that since all my chapters were pretty short I would go ahead and post all three of these chapters together...in the next chapter we get what happened next and Draco's reaction to Ginny's story (At least I think it will be there)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Remember part 2

She woke up an hour later and Harry was no where to be found. She crawled over to the phone on her bedside table. Just as she picked up the reciever a pain shot through her stomach. It hurt her so much that she dropped the reciever and wrapped her arms around herself. After about five minutes it stopped and she picked up the phone again and called Hermione, "Hello?" (Mya)

"Mya?" Ginny sobbed into the phone.

"Gin, Is that you? What's wrong?" (Mya)

"I need you to come over here NOW, and don't bring Ron." (Gin)

"Gin, what's wrong?" (Mya)

"It was Harry, I need your help Mya, please hurry. It hurts." Ginny said weakly before another pain shot through her stomach, and she dropped the phone and screamed. About five seconds later Ginny heard a pop in the living room and Hermione walked back to her room.

As soon as she saw Ginny she ran over, "Oh my god Gin, what happened?"

"Harry, he was drunk and-and-Ahh." she let out another scream as she felt another pain, they were coming more often now, and they hurt even more. Hermione picked up the phone and immediately called St.Mungos and got them to send over a healer right away. "Tell them not to tell mum, I don't want her to know. She has enough to worry about."

A healer arrived minutes later and then he called in back-ups. They helped Ginny onto the bed where they checked to see what was wrong. After a couple of hours of the healers checking on everything, the first healer came in to talk to Ginny. Hermione was sitting on the bed next to her, and the healer sat down at her feet, "I'm sorry Ms.Weasley, but you lost the baby."

(A/N - I'm gonna switch to Ginny talkin to Draco now.)

"After that I stayed in the house for over two month and told my family I was sick, and the sickness caused me to lose the baby. Harry left, more Hermione kicked him out, and after two months he came back and I made him promise never to hurt me again. I told him if he did I would never forgive him, and until today he kept his promise." Ginny said, looking ahead at the floor. She was just staring, and one tiny tear slid down her face. She brushed it away quickly, and stood up. "We had better go or dad will wonder what we're doin." Ginny said, "And thanks for letting me tell you the story, it felt good to tell someone the truth." She said, then she did something that suprised Draco, she hugged him, "Thank you."

"It was really no problem Gin, What are friends for?" he said, then they both apparated back to the burrow.

A/N - So, what do ya think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? What? Review and tell me. You could also tell me some things that you would like to see, and I might consider them.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Deals

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you. I want to thank you for what you did for Ginny. If you hadn't had been there, I don't know what would have happened." (Mr.Weasley)

"It's okay Mr.Weasley, you were trying to protect your family. You came home to find your wife and two, might as well be three of your kids and someone who's father was one of the worst men of the dark side in ages, all of whom were looking worried. It would have scared me too, and I probably would have done the same." (Draco)

"Thank you so much for being so understanding Mr. Malfoy." (Mr. Weasley)

"I just have one thing to ask, well, besides me asking you to call me Draco." (Draco)

"Yes?" (Mr.Weasley)

"Don't think that I'm like my father. We may look somewhat like each other, and we're both good business men, of course his business was quite a bit different, but I'm nothing like him." (Draco)

"I have realized that now. I still don't know how to thank you." (Mr.Weasley)

"I just would like to be a friend of Gin's and a friend of yours." (Draco)

"Well there is, of course, no problem with that. Thank you for coming back and letting me apologise." (Mr.W)

"Of course, but I have got to be going now, I have a business meeting over dinner, and I need to get ready." (Draco)

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head home too. Bye mum, bye dad." Ginny said giving them each a kiss and a hug before her and Draco walked out the back door.

Before they apparated Draco said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, do you mind coming to my aprartment?" (Gin)

"Nah, let's go." (Draco) They appeared at Ginny's apartment and walked in, and then Draco said, "Gin, I need a friend to come to this meeting with me tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Just as friends."

"If you promise to do something for me." (Gin)

"What?" Draco asked, a little worried.

"Well I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would come with me." (Gin)

"Sure. I'll pick you up at eight tonight. I gotta go get ready." (Draco)

"Bye, Oh yeah, Draco? Is Mya gonna be there? She's your business partner isn't she?" (Gin)

"Yeah, she'll be there, why?" (Draco)

"Just wondering." (Gin)

"Okay, well, see you later." (Draco)

"See ya." (Gin) With that Draco aparated with a pop.

Draco's Apartment

As soon as he got to his apartment he picked up the phone and called his office, "Angela, will you cancel all my meetings tomorrow, I'm meeting with an old friend, and it's a very important meeting."

"But Mr.Malfoy, your meeting with the prime minister is tomorrow, you've been waiting for a chance to meet him since you were seven." came the voice of his secretary.

"Well, I need you to re-schedule. This is very important to my friend, and I want to be there." (Draco)

"I'll see what I can do." (Angela)

"Thanks." (Draco)

A/N - Another chappie finally done. Yay! I was having trouble coming up with something to write.


	13. Chapter 12 A Lot of Flirting

Chapter 12 - Flirting A Little Too Much

Knock Knock Knock. Ginny rolled over onto her back, and then there was another knock. She slowly got up and walked through the house, wiping sleep out of her eyes. Looking at the clock quickly she saw it was 8 o'clock, two more hours before her doctors appointment. She opened the door to see Draco standing there in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt. She streatched her arms sleepily, her shirt sliding up to reveal a white stomach that had the beginnings of baby fat. "Aww, look, you're getting baby fat. It's so cute." he said.

"Watta you want?" Ginny slurred together, through a yawn.

"I'm your wake up call. If you want to get some breakfast before we go to the doctors appointment, you had better hurry up and get dressed." Draco said, walking in and shutting the door, before plopping down on the couch. She followed him to the couch, then, with as much of an evil grin as she could muster while half asleep, threw herself down on the couch, and sprawled out on top of him.

"I don't wanna get up. I wanna go back to sleep." she said, her head laying in his lap.

"Aww, you poor baby, but you have to. I cancelled all my appointments today and got up extra early, now get up and get dressed or I'm leaving and you're going alone." (Draco)

"Fine, I'm going, but next time don't come so early or I'll kill you." (Ginny)

"Whatever." he said as he picked up a magazine off the table and began to flip through the pages. About five minutes later he heard her walk out and sit down next to him, dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jean overalls that were shorts. He glanced over at her, then looked back at the magazine. "You know, I think you're the first girl I ever met who could get ready in less than a half an hour and look so good." he said.

"Well thank you, Mr.Flirty. Are we in a good mood this morning?" (Ginny)

"Why of course I am, and who wouldn't be, I just got my best friend back and I'm going with her to see how her baby is." (Draco)

"You know, if you saaid that to the wrong people they'd think you'd gone crazy, sayin you're going with your best friend, who's a woman, to see how HER baby was doing." (Ginny)

"No, what would make me sound crazy would be if I told them how pretty you were and that I wasn't the father." (Draco)

"Okay, you can stop flirting now. They're nice compliments, but you're laying it on a little thick now. Besides, they'd probably say I was to good for you anyways." Ginny said, before getting up and running to the door.

A/N - Aww, she has baby fat, how cute. Anyways, Isn't Draco so sweet. I wish he would flirt with me like that, don't you? Anyways, review if you want more. If people don't start reviewing, I may quit adding on.


	14. Chapter 13 Breakfast

Chapter 13 - Breakfast

Draco and Ginny scooted into the booth across from each other, the waitress handing them each a menu, "What would you like to drink?"

"I'd like a cup of coffee with some dairy creamer, and she would like?" (Draco)

"I would like some grape juice and some water please." Ginny said, carefully leaning back in her seat, as soon as she did she wished she hadn't because a pain shot through her back. That was first time she'd had trouble with her back since they were at the Burrow. She immediately sat back up.

"Here you go ma'am, your water and grape juice, and your coffee and creamer, are you ready to order yet?" (waitress)

"Give us a few more minutes please." Draco said, not looking up. She walked away, and Draco looked up at her, "What do you want? You can have anything off the menu."

"How about a breakfast platter with an extra piece of ham?" (Ginny)

"Sounds good." The waitress came back over and asked if they were ready, "Yes, we'll have two breakfast platters with an extra piece of ham on each." (Draco)

"Okay, It sould be done in about ten minutes, do you need anything else?" (waitress)

Draco looked at Ginny, "Can I have a blueberry bagel while I'm waiting?"

"Sure." The waitress said as she walked away.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" (Draco)

"Oh yeah, I'm eating for two now, remember?" (Ginny)

"Yeah, I guess you're right." (Draco)

At that moment the waitress came back with her bagel, "Would you like some creme-cheese with your bagel?"

"Mmm, that sounds good, do you have strawberry?" (Ginny)

"We sure do. I'll be back in a minute with it."

"So, are you having any troubles with the baby?" (Draco)

"No, thank goodness. I would have thought that after last night something would have happened to the baby, but I haven't had any trouble with HER yet." (Ginny)

"Well gee, I wonder whether you want a boy or a girl." Draco said sarcastically, earning a chunk of bagel getting thrown at his face, which he caught in his mouth. "Mmm, blueberry."

"I just wasted a piece of perfectly good bagel on you." Ginny said slightly saddened.

"Aww, you can have it back if you want it, it won't look the same, but hey-" he was cut off by Ginny running to the bathroom.

At that moment the waitress came back, "Where'd your friend go?"

"Morning sickness." Was all Draco said.

By the time Ginny got back their food was sitting on the table, "Do you feel better now?" (Draco)

"Not exactly, if anything I feel worse. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can eat this." Ginny said, pushing the plate away.

"You should at least eat something." Draco said, concern evident in his voice.

"Can we just go get some ice cream? It eould probably go down easier." Ginny said.

"Sure, let me go take care of the bill." Draco said as he got up and walked over to the register. After paying he walked back over to the table, layed down some money for a tip, then grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up to leave. They walked down the street and into the ice cream parlor, (This ice cream shop sells more than ice cream btw) "How can I help you?"

"Can I get a scoop of rocky road and a scoop of chocoate chip cookie dough?" Ginny said.

"Sure, just a minute."

Ginny looked around the shop, and came across the cookie shelf, she browsed around for a couple minutes, then let out a small squeel and said, "ooh, can I get a chocolate chip cookie too?"

"Sure ma'am." The shop keeper gathered everything, then came around the counter and stood behind the cash register, "Is there anything else?"

"Can I get a small cup of coffee please?" (Draco)

"Sure, just a moment." he got the coffee and they payed, then headed on their way to the doctors office.

A/N - Anothere chapter done, this one's pretty long. I'm gonna try for five more reviews before I update again.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Asking

"Well Ms.Weasley, everything looks fine and in order. I was just wondering if we could get some things prepared ahead of time, that way we won't have to worry about it later on, and we'll know what to do in case, heaven forbid, something were to happen." Dr.Thomas said.

"Yes, that's fine." Ginny replied.

"Well in that case you go ahead in get dressed, I'll send a nurse in to straighten out some details with you."

"Okay, oh, and can you send Draco in when you go out?"

"Sure." He walked out and Ginny quickly got dressed.

Just when she was finished there was a knock on the door and a muffled voice said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in." Draco walked in and carefully closed the door behind him.

"Dr.Thomas said to tell you that the nurse was currently seeing someone and she'd be in here in a minute." Draco said, going over and sitting on the examination table next to her. "So, how'd it go?"

"He said that everything is going fine and I just have to sort out some details and then we can leave."

"Okay. What do you wanna do when we get out of here?"

"I'm actually kinda hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you two want to do." Draco said, slightly laughing when he finished.

"In that case, can we go shopping? For baby stuff I mean."

"Sure, did you find out what it is?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." Ginny said happily.

"Good. Oh yeah, what'd he say about your back?"

"He said it was just a bruise and he fixed it up fast with a potion." They both sat there in a comfortable silence before Ginny broke it by nervously saying, "Draco, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure, anything." Draco said without even thinking about it.

"Will you come into the delivery room with me? I know it's kinda strange for me to ask you, but I don't want my mum to come in there because I'm sure she wouldn't help me very much, and I seriously don't think Harry would be able to come within 500 feet of me, let alone that he would want to."

"Of course I will Ginny."

"Oh Draco, you don't know how much this means to me." she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.

A/N - I know, it's super short, but that's all for now, i had to end it here, but i will be updating super soon. In the next chappie I'm gonna skip ahead into the future till she's like eight months along, just thought I'd tell you...


End file.
